


The Fall Of a King

by Woniebat



Series: Demon Brothers Hurt Comfort...But Probably More Hurt [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dark, Demon Pact, Drabble, pact, this is a love/hate relationship at best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat
Summary: Asmodeus believes Solomon is trying to cheat their pact.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Demon Brothers Hurt Comfort...But Probably More Hurt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	The Fall Of a King

**Author's Note:**

> This might be ooc but rlly IDC I wrote this in like an hour bc I wanted evil asmodeus content...

"Well," 

Asmodeus's voice echoes through Solomon's mind manifesting in his head before Asmodeus himself manifests before him in a shroud of darkness.

The fog around him disperses as he speaks again.

"I see you've tried to cheat me Solomon."

"I've been expecting you, Asmodeus, you were bound to be the first to notice"

"I had my suspicions earlier than this, however now I'm certain; you think you've won don't you?"

"Now, whatever could you mean?"

"You're trying to cheat death, cheat your pacts, cheat  _ our pact. _ "

"Oh, does that anger you?"

"Not at all, humans are such fragile toys and you've just extended our little game far longer than I would ever expect," Asmodeus grins, "you're one of my favorites Solomon," he coos affectionately, sickeningly, "I can't wait to have your soul, I don't care how many demons you make pacts with I'll rip them all to shreds to keep you after you die."

"And what makes you think I'll die still?"

Asmodeus grins ear to ear, "oh! This is the best part of it darling, my sweet naive little king;  _ You'll beg for me to kill you.  _ Immortality is a curse to beings that don't carry it from birthright; you'll watch your kingdom burn to ashes, your loved ones age and realize you're not human, and if you're persistent you may see the whole world crumble at your feet. The travesties you'll face would terrify you even more than looking into the very eyes of Mastema."

Asmodeus laughs, uncaring for the human before him, "you'll break from it all! No human is meant to carry such burdens but you?  _ You've punished yourself far worse than I ever could.  _ When you break you'll beg for me to kill you! And I'll do it in the slowest manner; I want you to remember the pain I'll put you through.

His hand moves to cradle Solomon's face, tilting his head around to inspect it, "your soul will be the prize of my collection; such a brilliant glowing soul  _ snuffed out in its prime." _


End file.
